Aquella Melodía
by Niveneh
Summary: Hace ya varias semanas que Tomoyo pareció haber perdido su entusiasmo por el canto. Sin embargo, al escuchar una preciosa melodía, casi por error, todo eso está por cambiar. TxE


**Aquella Melodía**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

Para nadie es un secreto que a Tomoyo le fascina cantar, no importa que clase de ritmo o melodía sea.  
La primera vez que la escucharon cantar fue cuando tenía siete años, y a su maestra de música le impresionó tanto que fue hasta su casa a pedirle permiso personalmente a su madre para que formara parte del coro escolar.  
Desde ese día, nunca se ausentó a ninguna de sus prácticas, ni faltó a ninguna presentación. La motivación era lo que le sobraba. Siempre era ella quien daba ánimos a sus amigas, todos concluían en que Tomoyo era el "alma" del coro. Además de ser la voz principal, por supuesto.

Y, sin embargo, desde hace unas semanas su inspiración para el canto parecía haberse desvanecido. Ni siquiera sabe por qué motivos, ni cómo ocurrió, pero simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro. 

Se desconcentraba continuamente en las reuniones del coro; una presentación estaba en puerta y ella era la voz principal. Su profesora y el resto de sus compañeros han tratados por todos los medios que se sienta cómoda, que sonría e intentan complacerla en cualquier nimiedad. Hasta su madre estaba realmente alarmada por la situación y ha hecho todo lo posible por animarla.  
Sin embargo, nada parece funcionar. Con todo el peso de la presentación sobre sus hombros, Tomoyo se siente presionada y eso, lejos de ayudarla, sumaba otra preocupación.  
Se había quedado en la escuela aquella tarde, pensando que había práctica de coro. Pero es tan poca es su noción en los últimos días, que se confundió con el horario y no ha tenido más remedio que quedarse hasta que el chofer venga por ella. Por eso sigue vagando por los pasillos de la primaria Tomoeda, pero se siente ajena, ausente.

No ha dejado de preguntarse qué pasa con ella, es como si algo le faltara, como si estuviera incompleta. ¿Por qué? Es como si su capacidad para amar la música se hubiera evaporado. ¿Por qué?  
Justo entonces, cuando piensa que su situación no tiene remedio; lo escucha, es una preciosa melodía. Reconoce el distintivo sonido de un piano, el cual no parece estar tan lejos; y un impulso le hace perseguir aquel precioso sonido. A cada paso el sonido es más cercano y más dulce a los oídos.  
Tomoyo se detiene frente a una enorme puerta blanca, inclina su cabeza para escuchar mejor. Es una melodía preciosa, simplemente sublime.

Ella ha escuchado un montón de músicas, composiciones clásicas e incluso músicas más contemporáneas y no creer recordar alguna que la haya impactado tanto como ésta que escucha. Es tan gloriosa, parece una música celestial y precisamente por ello le parece un sacrilegio que aquella pieza no sea acompañada por una voz.  
Y así, sin que nadie la observe o escuche, empieza a mover sus labios, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía. Poco a poco, su voz va inundando con delicadeza las paredes, los pasillos, los salones.

_Yoru__ no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi__ kin no hoshi _

_Yuube__ yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro _

_Nemurenu__ yoru ni _

_Hitori__ utau uta _

_Wataru__ kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi__ wo nosete tobu yo _  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente plena, dichosa. Es como si finalmente estuviera completa, como si aquellas notas le hubieran devuelto esas ganas de cantar, de vivir la música a plenitud.  
Se concentra, como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, y deja que su voz se mezcle y sea una sola con la música.  
Luego de varios minutos, que parecen una preciosa eternidad, le invade una duda. Se pregunta, intrigada, quién será el pianista que entona tan preciosa melodía. Se imagina unas manos limpias e impecables, que se posan sobre blancas y relucientes teclas.  
Para lograr que aquella melodía cause esa sensación tan mágica, debe tratarse de alguien excepcional. Una persona sumamente sensible, para que pueda transmitir sentimientos tan fuertes con sólo hacer sonar unas teclas con sus dedos.

Cree que la melodía se ha detenido, pero ella aún puede seguir escuchándola resonar en sus oídos.

Ahora ya tiene un motivo para volver a cantar.  
-Sakura tiene razón- escucha una voz a su lado.  
Asustada, Tomoyo da tres pasos al frente. Le tomó un par de segundos reconocer al recién llegado.  
-Hiraguizawa…- susurró débilmente, sintiendo cómo ese par de ojos le miraban con fijación. La mirada de ese joven era bastante penetrante, él solía mirar así a Sakura, ella lo notaba y Li también, quizás por eso se ponía tan celoso en su presencia.

Sin embargo, ahora esa fijación iba dirigida a ella. Y se sentía bastante cohibida.  
-Tienes una voz angelical- le dijo, esbozando una de sus carismáticas sonrisas. Ella no pudo mantenerle la mirada, no le gustaban mucho los halagos. Y menos cuando venían con ese tono tan enigmático que usaba Hiraguizawa.  
-Gracias- apenas pudo decir, sin atreverse todavía a mirarle a la cara.  
-Y la próxima vez, no te quedes detrás de la puerta, sería un honor que cantaras al compás de mi piano- él hizo una pequeña reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y se fue caminando con paso tranquilo.  
Tomoyo observó la silueta desaparecer a lo largo del pasillo y, al sentirse sola nuevamente, soltó una bocanada de aire.

Sabe que ella no puede percibir presencias mágicas como Sakura o Li, ella no tiene ese "don". Pero sin embargo, sintió algo muy profundo al escuchar las notas de Hiraguizawa. Es como si le estuviera dedicando la melodía a ella, como si supiera que la música la iba a atraer justo hasta ese preciso lugar. Al escuchar las notas, fue como si una cálida energía la envolviera, llenándola nuevamente de vitalidad. Pero aquello era totalmente absurdo, es decir, Hiraguizawa no tenía ningún tipo de poder mágico; su amiga lo habría percibido. Y, en el caso remoto que los tuviera, no ganaba nada con dedicarle aquella melodía.

¿O sí?

Esbozó una sonrisa, soltándose sus largos cabellos; por alguna razón se sentía libre.  
Miró su reloj de mano, era bastante tarde, es muy probable que la enorme limosina negra esté aparcada en la entrada del colegio, esperando por ella. No es bueno hacerlos esperar, luego su madre se preocupará. 

Empieza a caminar por los pasillos, esta vez sintiéndose con menos peso, con más alegría.

Inconscientemente, sus labios empiezan a moverse, tarareando una melodía.  
Aquella melodía.

_Yoru__ no sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi__ gin no tsuki _

_Yuube__ yume de saite 'ta__Nobara__ to onaji iro _

_Yasashii__ yoru ni __Hitori__ utau uta _

_Asu__ wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume__ no tsubasa ni notte _

**FIN**

**_Tenía muchísimo que no escribía de Card Captor Sakura. Pido perdones si hay algún error o algo. _**

**_La verdad había hecho un pequeño drabble de la serie para una comunidad de LJ en la cual participo, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, y entonces me decidí a darle un par de retoques y hacer un fanfic más completo. _**

**_Amo la pareja de Tomoyo y Eriol, eso jamás se me va a pasar._**

**_Por cierto, la canción es "Yoru No Uta" y es una de las que canta Tomoyo en la serie. Es muy linda, si pueden bajársela se las recomiendo al 100%. Si alguien desea la traducción de la canción, pueden escribirme al mail_**

**_meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org_**


End file.
